SMILE
by drew alana
Summary: Senyum Jongup selalu membuat Himchan gregetan. sumpah! Harapan dari cerita ini komedi, tapi terserah yang baca untuk memutuskannya. # Himchan#Jongup# Junhong#etc


Sentuhan lembut dipunggung Jongup membuat laki-laki berwajah inosent itu tersenyum. Dia tahu ini sudah pagi, dan dia juga sudah terjaga sejak tadi. Hanya saja dia memang sengaja menunggunya. Menunggu sentuhan tangan itu, dan suara yang sengaja ingin dia dengar setiap dia membuka mata.

Himchan menyentuh bahu Jongup yang tidur telungkup. Wajahnya sebagian tenggelam dibantalnya. Posisi tidur yang mengerikan. Bagaimana dia bisa bernafas dengan baik dengan posisi tidur seperti itu? Batin Himchan dalam hati. Dia terlalu memperhatikan Jongup. Dan bentuk perhatian itu belum memiliki definisi yang pasti. Hatinya masih menelusuri bayang-bayang yang belum jelas dikepalanya, hanya saja Himchan tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak untuk Jongup.

"Uppie...! Wake up!" bisiknya ditelinga Jongup yang pura-pura masih tertidur. Dinikmatinya suara yang tiba tiba menyerang sistem kekebalan hatinya. Agh,..! Jongup mengelepar . Himchanku, dia masih mengguncang bahuku. Jongup mendeklarasikan kepemilikkannya akan HimChan secara sepihak.

"Uppie, sudah pagi...cepat bangun! Apa kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini kau berjanji mengantarku ke supermaket.!" Himchan mulai menggerutu.

"Hu,...what..?" Jongup membuka mata perlahan. Dan melihat tatap mata yang indah milik Himchan. Indah? Jongup tersenyum menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri. Saat ini Hyung-ku itu agak sedikt kesal, dia juga tidak sedang tersenyum, atau menatapku dengan tatapan yang indah. Haha..dia seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Jongup masih tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Kau mau membunuhku dengan deretan bakteri di rongga mulutmu itu...?!" Himchan mulai menjauh.

"Hyung...!" rengek Jongup kemudian.

"What...!" Himchan mulai berjalan mendekati Junhong. Dia menendang tempat tidur bayi raksasa itu dengan satu kali gebrakan.

"Junhong...!" teriaknya dengan nyaring. Bayi raksasa berambut keriting itu langsung terbangun.

"Himchan-hyung,...!" Himchan mengerutkan dahinya.

"What...?"

" kau membuat burung-burungku beterbangan. Aku sedang memberinya makan. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana..? " Junhong merengek di hadapan Himchan yang menatapnya tak perduli.

" Apa kau ingin aku menangkap semua burung-burung itu dan menjadikannya sebagai menu sarapan untukmu?" Junhong tercengang dengan ucapan Hyung-nya yang menyayat hatinya.

"Hyung...! kau tega sekali!"

Jongup masih terpaku ditempat tidurnya. Hyung-ku itu tidak pernah membangunkan aku dengan cara seperti itu. Dia selalu lembut dan perhatian. Jongup merasa dirinya diistimewakan.

"Cepat bangun, mandi dan sarapan..! Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi. Kalau kalian tidak segera ke meja makan dalam 15 menit, aku anggap kalian tidak menginginkan makanan itu...aku akan memberikan jatah kalian pada Daehyun."

Ancaman itu tak urung membuat Jongup ketakutan. Dia tidak mau melewatkan sarapan, apalagi yang dibuat oleh Hyung-nya yang super power ini. He-he...

"Jangan terlalu lama kalau nyengir, gigimu nanti kering!" serang Himchan pada Jongup.

"Hyung, ini kan hari Sabtu. Tidak bisakah, kita santai sedikit...?" ujar laki-laki itu memohon.

"Tidak bisa. Jadi kau sudah lupa tentang janjimu.?" tanya Himchan sambil menarik nafas kesal.

"Janji apa...? O, itu..." Jongup mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau terlalu siang. Deretan antrian di kasir bisa membuatku gila! "

"Apa kita akan pergi berdua saja?" tanya Jongup girang sambil mengikuti Hyung-nya keluar dari kamar. Dia terlalu senang karena akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Himchan sampai dia bingung kemana dia harus melangkah. Tiba-tiba Himchan berhenti, sehingga tanpa ampun Jongup menabrak punggung Himchan secara -nya terhuyung beberapa langkah ke depan sambil menyeringai.

" Jongupie...! kenapa mengikutiku...?" teriaknya kesal. Jongup menggaruk kepalanya.

"oke...itu, aku...iya, maaf...ha-ha..! Maaf,Hyung...!" Dia langsung berbalik ke kamar lagi, tapi sial ternyata Junhong berada di belakangnya, sehingga mereka bertabrakan. Jongup terjatuh di hadapan Himchan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hyung, gwencana..?" Junhong menyerbu ke arah Jongup. Badannya yang semampai itu terlihat seperti pohon yang tumbang menimpa Jongup. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk menghindari Junhong.

"Hyung , maaf!" ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa dengan dadamu, Uppie...?" Himchan menyentuh dada Jongup dengan lembut. Seketika itu juga Jongup merasa sakitnya lenyap. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sakit, supaya tangan Hyung-nya yang lembut itu terus berada di dadanya. Nakal! bisik Jongup lirih. Wajah Junhong mulai terlihat panik.

" Tas-mu, kenapa keras sekali, kau bawa apa?" Jongup meringis heran. Junhong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya yang dia bopong di dada. Dua buan dumble yang masing-masing berbobot 5kg.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa itu...?"Himchan mulai menampakkan taringnya lagi. Sementara Jongup tercengang.

"Rencananya aku mau mengembalikan dumble ini ke tempat fitnes. Aku meminjamnya kemarin untuk latihan bisebku. Jongupie-hyung bilang tanganku terlalu kurus, ..."

" Sudah...sudah...! alasanmu terlalalu panjang..." Himchan menyuruh Junhong untuk segera menyimpan benda itu lalu membantu Jongup berdiri.

"Apa dadamu masih sakit...?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau boleh sarapan di tempat tidur, kalau kau mau...?" tawarnya sambil menggandeng Jongup kembali ke kamar.

" Tidak usah,Hyung! aku mau mandi saja. Aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa." Jongup tersenyum untuk menyakinkannya. Sementara itu dia melihat Junhong menatapnya dengan tatatapan yang aneh. Jongup mengabaikannya karena dia melihat, Yongguk leader dan Daehyun serta Yongjae menampakkan diri. Mereka curiga dengan keributan yang terjadi.

"Aku sebaiknya mandi dulu...! Jongup berlalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leader sepeninggal Jongup. Himchan mengangkat bahunya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak memberbesar masalah.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil..!" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Junhong yang masih merasa bersalah berusaha untuk menyusul Jongup ke kamar. Dia ingin melihat kondisi Hyung-nya yang bersiap ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Junhong. Jangan khawatir?"

"Tapi Hyung, ..."

"Sudah. Aku mau mandi. Kau sarapan dulu, Yongguk sudah menunggu di meja makan. jangan membuat dia kesal !"

"Hyung tidak sarapan?"

"Nanti, aku mau mandi dulu. Aku mau mengantar Himchan Hyung belanja, kalau aku belum siap nanti dia akan marah! cepat sana !"

"Junhong ...Jongup...!" panggil Yongguk kemudian.

"Nee... cangkuman...!" Junhong berlari meninggalkan Jongup.

Himchan dan Jongup sudah berada di dalam supermarket. Suasananya masih belum ramai. Semua terlihat seperti yang di harapkan Himchan. Laki-laki berwajah porselin itu kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Daftar belanja yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak semalam. Jongup hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu . Himchan hyung memang selalu teliti. Dia senang mengurus rumah tangga. Dia senang berbelanja dan memasak, atau berada di rumah seharian hanya untuk menata ulang posisi perabotan di asrama kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal seperti hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Himchan ketika merasa diperhatikan Jongup.

"Hyung terlihat seperti umma-umma..."

"Umma-umma yang terlihat seperti aku. " balasnya ringan.

"Agh,...iya!" Jongup mengangguk setuju .Dasar Jongup! Himchan kali ini yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau dorong trolinya, aku yang memilih belanjaan...!" perintah Himchan sambil berjalan.

"Iya...!" Jongup menurut. Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan tidak untuk Himchan. Sementara dia mendorong, Himchan sibuk dengan daftar belanjaannya. Jongup asik mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Matanya menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan mereka tidak dibuntuti oleh para fans atau paparazi. Menyenangkan, bisa melakukan aktivitas berdua saja dengan Hyung-nya. Jongup tersenyum ketika Himchan menatapnya. Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengannya. Lalu terlihat wajah Himchan yang kesal.

"Jongupie...!"

'Hah...!" Jongup melepaskan sebelah earphonenya.

"Kau mau udang atau cumi-cumi ?"

"What..? "

" Lupakan...! kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Hyung, ...," Jongup memanggil Himchan yang mulai menimbang beberapa potong cumi-cumi. Pada akhirnya Himchan memang yang selalu menentukan menu masakan yang akan dia masak untuk teman-temannya.

" Hyung, ...!" Jongup mendekati Himchan yang masih sibuk dengan cumi-cuminya.

"Hyung...," panggil Jongup lagi. Himchan menoleh.

"Apalagi...? kau tidak suka cumi-cumi?"

"Bukan itu. Aku harus ke toilet." Jongup menatap Himchan aneh, dengan senyum yang aneh juga. Himchan membalas senyuman Jongup dengan senyuman yang tak kalah aneh.

"Apa harus sekarang?" Tanya Himchan dengan berat. Jongup mengangguk.

"Oke-oke..., aku akan mengantarmu!" Himchan meletakkan cumi-cumi itu dan beralih ke arah Jongup yang berdiri dengan posisi awkward. Rupanya dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Himchan menggandeng Jongup untuk mencari toilet.

"Hyung tidak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa sendiri ."

"Tentu aku harus mengantarmu...!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan belanjaannya?" Jongup terlihat khawatir.

"belanjaan bisa menunggu, kau jauh lebih penting dari semua itu..." Wajah Jongup memerah karena bahagia. Ternyata Hyung-nya begitu mendahulukan dirinya.

Sesampainya di toilet, Jongup langsung berlari untuk buang air kecil, sementara Himchan menuju ke tempat cermin. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, kali ini sebuah lipgloss untuk melembabkan bibirnya. Astaga bibirku ini bisa pecah-pecah berada seharian di luar ruangan. Himchan masih asik dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin ketika Jongup memanggilnya dengan suara yang putus asa.

"Himchan-hyung...! please help me...!" suaranya begitu memelas.

"what the...!" Himchan melangkah mendekati Jongup yang mulai pucat.

"Help me...please!"

"Aku harus membantumu bagaimana? apa kau tidak bisa buang air kecil sendiri? apa aku harus memegangi senjatamu...?" ujar Himchan sambil menahan tawa. Walau dalam hatinya...ssssh, Himchan membuang pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba muncul tersenyum dalam penderitaanya. Dia geli sendiri mendengar Himchan mengatakan hal itu. Bagi dirinya kata-kata itu adalah sebuah harapan. Ya, harapan yang nakal dari pikiran yang kotor dan tidak terkontrol. Makinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar minta dipegangi...?" Kejar Himchan dalam senyum. Jongup menggeleng.

"Hyung, ziperku terjebak, tidak bisa dibuka. Eottkhae?"

"Hah...!kok bisa begitu...?" Himchan refleks berjongkok dihadapan Jongup dan langsung memegang ziper celana Jongup.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan...!" Jongup menyeringai karena tanpa sengaja tangan Himchan menyentuh senjatanya yang sedang dalam kondisi darurat. Himchan sesaat melepaskan tangannya. Melirik Jongup dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sorry...!" ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku akan sangat hati-hati. Hanya saja kau harus berjanji, ..."

"Janji apa...!?" tanya Jongup.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutmu itu!" Ancam Himchan tegas. Perasaan takut itu muncul di hati Himchan. Bagaimana kalau Jongup tiba-tiba mendesah atau bergumam. Bagaimana kalau Himchan tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri karena berada tepat di hadapan senjata Jongup seperti ini adalah godaan yang sulit untuk ditolak. Naluri gay-nya benar-benar kuat, tapi Himchan berusaha untuk tabah. Apa maksudnya dengan kata tabah itu? Himchan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mulai mengaturnya supaya debaran jantungnya tidak membuat lututnya gemetar. Tangannya sibuk dengan ziper celana Jongup, tapi laki-laki itu tidak bisa diam. Dia menggerakkan kakinya ke sana kemari sehingga membuat Himchan kesal. Kali ini bukan tangannya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh senjata Jongup, tapi senjatanya itu yang menyentuh tangan Himchan, membuat sesuatu dari sisi gelapnya memberontak. Hasrat yang sedapat mungkin ditelaknnya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung...!" Bisik Jongup

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan bersuara...!"

"Tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, Hyung..!"

"Aku juga...! "Ujar Himchan spontan. Jongup tercekat mendengarnya.

"Uphs...maksudku aku juga sedang berusaha membuka ziper ini...!" O my God, keceplosan.

Sementara Himchan sedang asik dengan ziper celana Jongup, seseorang memasuki toilet. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Himchan dan Jongup di sudut ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat mereka. Jongup mengguncang pundak Himchan untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Himchan yang bingung , langsung berdiri .

"Hyung orang itu memperhatikan kita..."

"Siapa...?" Himchan menoleh ke arah orang asing itu.

"what are you looking at...!" tanya Himchan dengan nada tinggi.

"Get a room Guys...!" ujar orang itu datar.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Man...!" Ujar Himchan tegas.

"Whatefer, do you thing I care..." jawabnya sambil berlalu. Dia tidak jadi untuk melakukan tujuannya. Himchan membuang nafas kesal, lalu menatap Jongup yang panik.

"Hyung, aku sudah buang air kecil. ...!" ujar laki-laki itu polos. Himchan melotot kaget.

"what...! are you crazy...!"

Acara shoping jadi berantakan gara-gara Jongup pipis dicelana. Himchan harus membeli celana sekedarnya untuk mengganti celana Jongup yang basah karena air kencingnya sendiri

Ini memalukan sekali. Batin Jongup kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk di atas closet. Dia menunggu Himchan kembali membawakannya celana. Untung saja Himchan-hyung nya begitu sabar menghadapinya. Tapi tetap saja memalukan. Jongup mendesah berat.

"Uppie...! where are you..?" hyung nya sudah kembali.

"Aku di sini. "Jongup membuka pintu.

"Cepat buka celanamu! It's stinky..." Himchan menyodorkan bungkusan plastik ke tangan Jongup.

"Hyung ,bagaimana aku bisa membukanya, zipernya kan tidak bisa dibuka..." Jongup terdengar putus asa.

"Dipaksa saja. Biarkan saja rusak,dari pada kau harus memakai celana bau itu..!" Ujar Himchan keras.

"sssssh...! jangan keras-keras' Hyung!"

"Sorry...!"

"Hyung, kau bawa gunting...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya apa aku membawa pisau sekalian...? "

"Jadi Hyung membawa pisau...?" sahut Jongup dari bilik toilet.

"Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan benda itu ? aku bilang kau tinggal memaksanya saja supaya sobek atau ..." Himchan terlihat tidak sabar menghadapi situasi ini.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Uppie...!" Himchan mengetuk pintu bilik yang terkunci.

"Aku malu, Hyung..!" ujar Jongup dari dalam.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat. Ku beri kau waktu 5 menit untuk merobek celana itu, atau aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini dan merobek celanamu...!" Himchan mengancam Jongup lagi.

Berada di bawah tekanan itu, Jongup menjadi khawatir Himchan akan benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya. Kenapa celana ini begitu memberinya banyak kesulitan. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Jongup benarbenar sudah tidak tahan. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Jongup memaksa ziper itu untuk terbuka. Memang akhirnya terbuka, tapi rusak. Tidak masalah, yang penting dia terbebas dari celana itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung! Kau sangat membantuku."

"Kau memang benar-benar merepotkan...!" keluh Himchan sambil kembali ke trolinya.

"Maaf."

"Apa celana yang kubelikan itu nyaman...?" tanya Himchan lagi. Dia merasa takut kalau-kalau celana itu tidak cukup atau kesempitan dan membuat sesuatu didalamnya menjadi tersiksa. Aih..! Lagi-lagi berpikir ke situ. Himchan menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jongup tersenyum.

" Ini sangat nyaman sekali. Kau tahu benar ukuranku Hyung...,"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu, setiap hari yang mengurus celanamu kan aku. Batin Himchan dalam hati.

"Hyung, apa masih banyak yang harus kita beli...?" Jongup mengalihkan perhatian ke arah trolinya yang sudah penuh dengan belanjaan. Himchan menggeleng. Dia masih harus membeli beberapa makanan cemilan untuk Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Apa kau lelah...?"tanya Himchan pada Jongup. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Tidak." jawab Jongup sambil tersenyum.

"Aku serius. Kalau kau lelah kita bisa istirahat dulu."

"Tidak usah. Kita sebaiknya bergerak lebih cepat, supaya kita bisa cepat pulang dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya di asrama. " ujar Jongup menawarkan. Himchan mengangguk.

"Aku berpikir,...terkadang kau cerdas juga...!" Himchan menjentik jidat Jongup yang masih tersenyum dan selalu tersenyum.

"Uppie, berhentilah tersenyum. Jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh! Kau harus membedakan momen-momen di mana kau harus tersenyum dan kapan kau tidak harus tersenyum. "

"Aku tidak berdaya,Hyung. Setelanku dari sananya sudah begini...!"

"Ha..ha...ha...!" Himchan tertawa geli.

Kondisi asrama benar-benar kosong saat mereka kembali dari supermarket. Himchan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaanya, sementara Jongup menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Jadi Daehyun dan Yongjae keluar berjalan-jalan. " ujar Himchan dari dapur.

Dia membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan di pintu kulkas.

"Lalu Yongguk dan Junhong...?" tanya Jongup kemudian.

"Mereka sedang bersama manager Kang." jawab Himchan keras.

Jongup sedang menutup matanya ketika Himchan datang dengan membawa segelas orange juice.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lelah...?" Himchan duduk di sisinya.

"Sedikit." jawab Jongup sambil menerima gelas dari tangan Himchan.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu lelah. " Himchan menatap Jongup dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Jangan begitu, Hyung. Aku yang justru merasa bersalah karena tidak menjadi donsaeng yang baik dan selalu merepotkan, Hyung."

"Ya kau memang merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan..." Himchan tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan merepotkan Hyung lagi." Jongup menerima senyuman Himchan dengan jantung berdebar. Untuk sesaat Himchan terdiam. Diapun hanya mengangguk ketika Jongup meninju lengannya. Ya, kalau kau berhenti merepotkan aku, lalu aku jadi kehilangan pekerjaan. Pikir Himchan galau. Selama ini dia selalu mencari alasan untuk dekat dengan Jongup. Walaupun laki-laki itu sangat merepotkan tapi Himchan merasa senang direpotkan oleh Jongup. Semua gerutu dan sumpah serapah kekesalannya adalah akting belaka untuk menutupi rasa bahagianya karena bisa dekat dengan Jongup.

"Hyung...!" Jongup menepuk pundak Himchan.

"Huh...!"

"Melamun...?"

"Berpikir. Sebaiknya aku segera memasak untuk makan malam. Berhubung kau tadi sudah begitu merepotkanku, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku merepotkanmu..." Wah, alasan lagi supaya bisa selalu bersama dengan Jongup. Himchan menyeringai .

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung." Jongup ikut berdiri ketika Himchan beranjak dari sofa.

"Bantu aku di dapur...!"

"Oke...!"

Himchan berniat membuat spageti untuk makan malam. Dia mempersiapkan beberapa bahan yang tadi dia beli di supermarket. Jongup hanya memperhatikannya. Tangan Himchan begitu cekatan mengerjakan ini dan itu, membuat Jongup terpesona. Himchan-hyung nya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dia jauh lebih baik dari seorang wanita. Wajah Jongup memerah karena perasaanya sendiri yang melambung.

"Uppie, tolong ambilkan garam ...!" Himchan akan segera merebus pasta ke dalam panci besar.

"Oke! " Jongup segera menuju ke tempat garam. Dia mencarinya di dalam lemari bagian atas. Tidak ada. Kemudian pindah lagi ke lemari di sebelahnya, tidak ketemu juga, lalu ke bagian bawah dan akhirnya...

"Hyung..dimana kau menyimpan garam itu..?" Himchan menoleh. Dia tahu kejadiannya pati akan seperti ini. Dia mendesah.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau merapikan saja beberapa belanjaan ke dalam kulkas, Uppie! " Jonggup merasa tidak enak. Hanya mencari garam saja dia tidak bisa. Dia memang benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Maaf, hyung...!" ujar Jongup lirih. Himchan mendekat ke arah Jongup. Dia mengacak-acak rambut preciousnya dengan santai.

"it's oke, Uppie...! Sekarang kita coba untuk membuat bumbunya."

"Apa semua yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah bumbunya...? tanya Jongup lagi. Himchan melirik sebentar lalu meninggalkannya untuk memasukan pasta ke dalam air mendidih.

"Yup! kau tinggal mempersiapkannya.!"

Jongup tersenyum. Dengan semangat dia mengambil pisau dan mulai beraktifitas tanpa ragu lagi. Dia tidak ingi bertanya lagi pada Himchan dan ingin membuat Hyung-nya itu bangga padanya.

"Hyung...!" Jongup berusaha untuk memualai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hm, apa...?"

"Aku merasa senang hari ini..." ujarnya dengan ragu tapi Jongup tidak bisa menguasai mulutnya, walau hatinya berusaha keras untuk melarangnya bicara.

"Aku juga senang."

"Benarkah..."

"Ya..." Jawab Himchan sambil terus memperhatikan kegiatannya. Posisi mereka saling membelakangi, karena Himchan menghadap ke tembok dapur.

"Aku merasa senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyung seharian ini."

Lalu suasana menjadi tenang dan damai. Himchan mendengarkan dengan hati-hati semua perkataan Jongup. Dia tidak mau melewatkan satu titik atau komapun di sana. Maklum, dia takut Jongup salah bicara.

"Hyung,...!"

"Huh...?"

"Aku selalu merasa gugup kalau Hyung berada di dekatku. Dan aku terkadang tidak bisa menguasai diriku sendiri karena aku merasa hyung selalu memperhatikanku." Jongup masih menunduk. Tapi Himchan sudah menghentikan kegiatannya, dia hanya memandang punggung Jongup diam-diam. Memandangi laki-laki itu dengan penuh perasaan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diucapkan Jongup padanya?

"Hyung, aku rasa aku menyukaimu Hyung...!" Himchan membelalakkan matanya. Benarkah...?

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkannya. Hyung tidak usah mendengarkan aku seandainya Hyung tidak suka denganku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Ini terlalu memalukan. Apalagi aku hanya menjadi beban Hyung selama ini." Jongup masih menunduk. Himchan tahu, laki-laki di hadapannya ini sedang merasa gugup. Tapi perasaan Himchan jauh di atas bahagia. Dia mendekati Jongup, dan perlahan memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongup, dan membuat Jongup tersentak kaget.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari betul, dengan sikapku selama ini memperlakukanmu, Uppie. Aku selalu menganggapmu istimewa dan memang kau sangat istimewa untukku. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku juga menyukaimu. Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk dekat denganmu."

"Tapi Hyung selalu marah-marah karena aku bodoh!"

"Kau tidak bodoh! Hanya saja kau itu terlalu polos. Dan aku menyukai kepolosanmu."

Jongup masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia masih membeku tidak bergerak. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

Himchan menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongup. Rasanya nyaman sekali, sudah lama dia ingin melalukan ini tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menganiaya harga diri Jongup karena sikapnya yang mungkin tidak terpuji. Menjadi laki-laki yang mempunyai perasaan seperti ini saja sudah membuat banyak pihak repot. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan ini. Himchan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jungupie, aku menyukaimu dengan ketidaksempurnaan diriku sebagai manusia. Aku sudah memaafkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang ada pada diriku. A,ku manusia yang tidak bisa menolak karena diciptakan seperti ini. Perasaan ini tidak bersalah, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan ini mengusaiku tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Aku benar-benar bahagia jika ada yang mengerti dengan diriku."

Himchan merasakan ada air yang menetes di tangannya. Astaga! apakah Uppie-ku menangis? Dengan cepat Himchan membalikkan badan Jongup menghapinya. Dan benar, Jongup berurai air mata. Apa karena perkataannya?

"Uppie, maafkan aku. Apa akunterlalu membuatmu bingung? Apa kata-kataku menyakiti perasaaanmu..?" Himchan memeluk Jongup erat setelah mengusap air mata Jongup.

"Hyung...!" bisik Jongup dalam dekapan Himchan.

'Tidak apa-apa, Uppie. Aku mengerti."

"Hyung. Aku bahagia, Hyung menyukaiku. Aku sangat ingin mendengar itu sejak dulu...!"

"Ya. Aku juga, Uppie."

Himchan melihat ke arah meja di mana tadi Jongup sedang melakukan kegiatannya. Dan Himchan sangat terkejut sekali dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Jongupie...! Kenapa kau begitu banyak mengiris bawang bombai...! Itu untuk persediaan satu Minggu , ...!" Himchan tidak bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak histeris.

"O my God! pantas saja kau berurai air mata. Kupikir kau benar-benar terharu mendengar ucapanku..! kau benar-benar keterlaluan sudah membohongiku!" Himchan melotot ke arah Jongup yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum...!" teriak Himchan tak kuasa menahan emosi.

"Hyung...sarange...!" Jongup kembali memeluk Himchan yang sedang mengomel tak karuan. Dia tidak perduli dengan caci maki Hyungnya yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Hahaha...!

end

Segala bentuk komentar akan diterima dengan hati yang terbuka...

Teima kasih sudah membaca, maafkan atas berbagai kesalahan dalam penulisan dan persepsi buruk.

Semua hanya fiksi belaka.

YES SIR! PEACE!


End file.
